


Local Couple Seeks Darling Boy

by Neyiea



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: Jeremiah and Ecco are an established couple who have been looking for a little something more.Bruce fits the bill perfectly.
Relationships: Ecco/Bruce Wayne, Ecco/Jeremiah Valeska, Ecco/Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne, Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Local Couple Seeks Darling Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brain_Brainson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_Brainson/gifts).



> https://b-rainlet.tumblr.com/post/633340307574079488/i-just-feel-like-were-missing-out-on-the-absolute  
> This post personally manifested in my house and told me 'hey, mind if I hang out in your head for a bit?' so obviously I had to write something for my new, super-rare ot3.

This entire week has just been a cascade of disasters; one after another, falling like dominoes with no end in sight. Jeremiah has every intention to put a stop to it by digging in his heels and refusing to compromise, refusing to leave, refusing to go along with whatever asinine plan is about to be presented to him. He and Ecco had watched the news together, had seen the live footage, had heard what Jerome wanted. Ecco had held his hand tightly through it all, her knuckles bleached white and her lips pressed into a firm line, as if she was actually thinking that Jeremiah might be planning to willingly walk right into a trap.

She had smoothed out, somewhat, when he had brought the back of her hand up to his mouth to lay a kiss there. Jeremiah felt it was even more fortunate, now, that to those who dwelt aboveground believed that Ecco was merely his proxy. In a situation like this, with lives on the line, well… 

He had no doubts that their relationship would be used against him, somehow. His lack of faith in the GCPD, in the city, in the entire world at large only spurred those thoughts on, and his hackles were raised well before Detective Gordon even entered his office. He had plans. He had dignity. He had someone who he would never leave behind.

He had no intention of letting himself get caught up in one of his brother’s mad schemes. 

The undying force behind his willpower flickers, however, at the introduction of someone who is—

Perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Exactly what he and Ecco have been looking for, in fact. 

He gives in, though out of a more selfish reason than anyone would realize. Look at me, see me, think of me, he thinks as they make their way to the music festival. Look at me, pay attention to me, remember me.

The cascade of disasters continues, as he honestly expected it would, then stops abruptly. And then—as if it is meant to be a sign—there is a sudden upswing in his fortune courtesy of the one who he wanted to become closer to.

Such a sweet thing, he thinks, flexing his fingers as he enters his home after far too many hours away from it. Such a precious little darling. I hope that she likes him, too.

Ecco rushes at him before he’s even completely down the stairs, though she stops just short of leaping at him, her sharp eyes looking him over for any signs of pain. His ribs ache sharply from the kicking that he’d endured, but he opens his arms to her all the same. A little discomfort was nothing in the wake of the joy of Ecco in his arms.

“Jeremiah,” she says as she takes the final step towards him, pressing her face into his shoulder. “I was so worried.” Her hands very slowly, very gently, skim up his back to clutch at his coat. She’s shaking, and Jeremiah’s heart aches at how much she must have suffered, having to sit back and do nothing as his life was put into danger.

“I’m sorry, my dear, for acting so irrationally.” He hadn’t really had the time, with the Detectives breathing down his neck, to explain to her why he wanted to do something so against his very nature. He turns his face to press a kiss into her hair, and she leans further into him. “But, if you can believe it, something good has come out of all of this madness. Ecco,” he whispers against her. “I think I’ve found what we’ve been looking for.”

“Oh?” She pulls her face away from the crook of his neck, a curious gleam lighting up her eyes as she presses their foreheads together. “I wouldn’t have thought that you’d have the time to look,” she breathes against his mouth, eyelashes fluttering. “All things considered.”

“If you can believe it.” He skims a hand up the back of her neck, fingertips grazing into her tied hair. “I met him before I even left the bunker.”

Ecco’s head jerks back, her eyebrows furrowing as she looks over his face to try and suss out whether or not he’s pulling her leg. She figures out quickly that he’s being genuine, and her eyes narrow in thought. 

“It’s not a police officer,” she states with frank disbelief; it’s not even a question. Or at least, not a question about an occupation, but a question about who else Jeremiah could have possibly come across inside of the bunker that wasn’t an officer.

“Not at all.” He kisses her once, twice, keeping it gentle because he’s not sure if his bruised body can handle much, tonight. “It’s Bruce Wayne.”

She might have her doubts—she hadn’t seen him, hadn’t heard him speak, hadn’t felt the striking weight of those doe-eyes looking upon her and only her—but Jeremiah is more than happy to fill her in on every little detail. She listens, as attentive as ever, and as Jeremiah goes on her expression melts as if she’s caught sight of a kitten who deserves gentle scratches behind the ears. 

And then, of course, they formulate a plan.

Admittedly there are a few bumps in the road, which he mainly attributes to the fact that the first few times Bruce drops by Ecco is busy elsewhere and Jeremiah doesn’t get to introduce them to each other right away. He makes up for it as best as he can, fondly building them up to each other. Ecco is charmed by all that Jeremiah tells her and is impatient to finally meet Bruce. He is sure that Bruce would like to meet Ecco, too, though he’s harder for Jeremiah to read. Bruce has such a stern look about him at times, and he appears unruffled by most things: walking straight into a trap, plans to stay safe going up in smoke, having a literal bomb strapped around his neck. He flirts with danger without batting an eye.

Jeremiah wonders if he’ll get flustered when _they_ both finally start flirting with him. Jeremiah can’t start without Ecco, after all. This is a team effort. This is something that they both want; a sweet, pretty thing to ply with attention. An adorable little darling that they can make squirm. A perfect addition that they can smother with kisses and affection. 

He’s eager for them to get started; to tease Bruce and to seduce Bruce and to touch Bruce and to kiss Bruce. Jeremiah thinks he’ll look so sweet, pressed between himself and Ecco, the three of them trading kisses and touches. Bruce can be so taciturn at times—quiet, contemplative, making sure that when he spoke his words were worth listening to—but it’s easy for Jeremiah to imagine that he might be overwhelmed by their tender attentions, at first. 

Just like he’ll be overwhelmed when he sees Jeremiah and Ecco together for the first time.

They had to make an impression, after all.

He mentions as much to Ecco, who smiles and leans into the touch of his hand. They enjoy theorizing about it; what the expression on Bruce’s face might be when they kiss in front of him, when they press up against him, when they finally invite him to join them.

Jeremiah twists a hand into her hair. She bares her neck to him. They are just as they should be, but they want something more. They want Bruce.

Soon, soon, soon. 

x-x-x

Jeremiah has spoken to her about Bruce so often that by the time they finally do meet Ecco feels as if she knows him already. When she steps into the office two sets of eyes swing to her, but she briefly turns a blind eye to Jeremiah’s clearly thrilled gaze in order to closely survey the way that Bruce is looking upon her. He must recognize her from whatever stories that Jeremiah has been telling him, because just as she feels like she knows him already, he is not looking her over as if she is a complete stranger. 

There is a soft, timid sort of smile playing at the corners of his mouth, though as he steps towards her he appears to become more confident. Poised and polished, he closes the gap between them with a certain grace that Ecco can’t help but think speaks of some kind of formal training. He’s a fighter, like her; a dreamer, like Jeremiah. 

He suits them; they suit him. 

Bruce is quick to introduce himself—eager, even—and his smile widens a fraction when she gives her name in return. He offers his hand out to her and when she takes it he tells her, staring up at her with the doe-eyes that Jeremiah loves to wax lyrically about at all hours, that it’s a pleasure to finally meet her. He looks happy to finally be meeting her, as if he’s been looking forward to it as much as she has.

He really is perfect. At times it seemed as if Jeremiah was embellishing his stories, but Bruce truly was such a darling boy. It makes her want to wrap him in a blanket and pull him into her lap and press kisses all over his precious face. 

"The pleasure is all mine," she says in return, restless excitement starting to buzz under her skin.

Her smile widens and her eyes brighten as her attention shifts to Jeremiah, who’s regarding them both with a warmth that Ecco has come to know very well over their years together. She glances at Bruce once more and squeezes lightly at his fingers as she begins to walk past him, leading him into a turn, and even after she lets go of his hand he completes it, as if to follow after her.

Then Jeremiah opens his arms, and she rushes into them.

“Do you like him?” Jeremiah asks under his breath.

“I do.”

They kiss, and they’re too used to each other, too used to being alone, too motivated to show off what their affections could be like—what receiving both of their affections could be like—to start with a slow peck on the lips or the cheek. Ecco glances out of the corner of her eye and inwardly giggles at the way Bruce has averted his gaze in order to give them some semblance of privacy. 

Adorable, though unnecessary. He’d acclimatize to their blatant displays of affection, hopefully sooner rather than later. 

"I was just going to head out," Bruce says, although his voice is soft, as if he is certain that they aren’t paying any attention to him. Of course, with his eyes averted, he can't see the pair of mischievous looks being sent his way when the kiss breaks for a handful of seconds. When they do lean in towards each other again Jeremiah licks into her mouth, and she can’t be certain, but she thinks that Bruce might actually start blushing at the wet, slick sound of it. "I'll text you tomorrow."

Jeremiah raises his hand in a wave that goes unseen, and Ecco laughs against his mouth after the door has shut.

"You were right," she murmurs as she pulls back, hands toying with the hair at the back of his head.

"As I often am, my dear," Jeremiah says, pressing kisses to both of her cheeks. "But, out of curiosity, what in particular prompted this remark?"

Ecco smiles and presses closer.

"He is even cuter in person."

She can’t wait to play with him. 

Just thinking about it makes her heart start to race. Such a sweet boy, with endearing manners and a charming face and a kind, brave heart. Someone like Bruce really ought to be treasured, which is exactly what they would do. Ecco wants to run a hand through his hair and tell him that he’s a good boy and watch his cheeks bloom rosy-pink because of the attention and praise. Ecco wants to watch Jeremiah do the things that he’s started whispering to her about when they’re curled around each other in bed. Oh, the fun that they’re all going to have together. 

There are just a few things that they need to do, first. 

Jeremiah’s hands slip underneath the back of her shirt, fingers grazing up the bare curve of her spine, and her arms wind tighter around his shoulders.

“He seems a little shy.” They haven’t been shy around each other for a long, long time. “He was getting so flustered just from watching us kiss. Did you see him?”

“I did.” Jeremiah smiles, eyes dark. “Do you want to fluster him more?”

She smiles back, a mirror to his. “I do.”

x-x-x

They don’t state anything outright, yet, because playing with Bruce is too much fun, but they don’t bother with subtlety. 

They like him far too much to be subtle.

Bruce visits more often and schedules his meetings with Jeremiah further ahead of time, so Ecco is free to move around her timetable in order to ensure that when Bruce is there, she is there. They don’t always go straight to making out in front of him in order to tease and titillate, mostly because after the first few times it becomes obvious that that’s a sure-fire way to make Bruce turn away from them, which is not what they want.

They backtrack. Slightly. 

Ecco will stretch to pin diagrams onto walls, will take out and re-tie her hair, will adjust her tights that do not need to be adjusted. Jeremiah will look at her and sigh, and will then look over at Bruce to ask:

“Isn’t she beautiful?”

Bruce freezes up for a moment, as if he’s unsure if it’s a trap, and slowly he will nod.

Jeremiah will carefully draw drafting-pencil over paper, will roll up the sleeves of his dress shirt, will take off and clean his glasses that do not need to be cleaned. Ecco will look at him and hum, and will then look over to Bruce to ask:

“Isn’t he handsome?”

And, again, Bruce freezes up, but after a moment he does nod. 

They stubbornly press on, intent on getting more than a simple nod of agreement out of him.

They gently begin to flirt, just a few steps above their normal friendliness towards him; testing the waters separately and comparing notes in private, figuring out the best ways to get his attention.

They have a date in the hours before one of Bruce’s visits; they dress up and go out and enjoy each other’s company, and they time it specifically so that they arrive back at the bunker at the same time as Bruce—who regularly comes five minutes early on the dot. When he catches sight of them returning he looks them over, then he seems to catch himself and his eyes snap to the ground, as if he’s ashamed to have been looking at all. Ecco and Jeremiah hold each other’s hands tightly and share a doting look.

Their boy really was so adorable.

They kiss before Jeremiah goes to open the door and then Ecco slips beside Bruce, winding her arm around his and linking their elbows in a friendly manner, leaning against him in order to press her cheek against the soft curls at the top of his head.

“Isn’t he handsome?” She asks, voice hushed. Bruce is still for a few moments and then, softly, slowly,

“Yes.”

She bites her lip to keep from smiling too wide. When Jeremiah glances back at them she winks, and he blinks as if startled before his mouth twitches, smothering a wide smile of his own. He opens the door and steps aside, uttering an adoring, “Ladies first.” Ecco flashes a bright smile before she makes her way down the stairs and Jeremiah moves quickly so that he and Bruce descend on the same steps. 

Ecco enters the office before them and she approaches the security console, seeming to look over the camera feeds for anything out of place. The monitors cast light upon her, a halo which highlights the toned muscle in her arms and shoulders.

Jeremiah drifts close to Bruce as they step in moments afterwards, their arms brushing. He leans in to whisper, a hairsbreadth away from the shell of Bruce’s ear, “Isn’t she beautiful?”

Bruce darts a gaze up at him, perplexed. Jeremiah smiles benignly and doesn’t elaborate on why he feels the need to ask the question again, instead simply waiting for an answer. Softly, slowly, Bruce says,

“She is.”

Ecco turns away from the monitors, no apparent security concerns, and passes them on her way to slip out of her heels. Jeremiah winks at her as she goes. 

And perhaps they both get a little overly excited—if Bruce could look at and appreciate them separately, then perhaps he could finally look at and appreciate them together—because towards the end of Bruce’s visit Ecco ends up in Jeremiah’s lap, and Jeremiah’s hands are unsubtly trailing up her thighs, and Bruce is redder in the face than he has ever been as he excuses himself and promises to talk to them later, eyes locked on the floor at his feet.

Bruce’s demure manner was so quaint.

They can’t wait to get their hands on him. They can’t wait to have him. They can’t wait to treat him and love him the way that he should be; precious and treasured. 

They can’t wait to take care of him. 

x-x-x

Bruce has never been around so much blatant affection in his life. 

He supposes he should be glad to know that such obvious, tender romance was still alive and thriving despite the state of the world. He does, really, feel happy for them. They’re his friends. He likes him. He likes that they’re so openly in love with each other. It’s just that occasionally they seem to forget that he’s there with them, and things start to get a little heavy, and he has to look away and act as if the sight of two very attractive people who he likes very much making out does absolutely nothing for him. 

There are times, though, where he feels less like a third wheel and more like a designated audience, because he has, on occasion, caught sight of either Ecco or Jeremiah or _both_ of them looking his way, and it makes him feel as if they do it on purpose, though he’s not entirely sure why.

Unless they _like_ having an audience and they _want_ to be seen, which Bruce supposes means they trust him enough to be that audience because he cannot for the life of him imagine Jeremiah and Ecco doing this in front of everyone they come across, but still…

They had both been very intent, a few weeks ago, to get him to admit that their partner was attractive. And if Jeremiah thinks that Bruce didn’t see him wink to Ecco after Bruce had stated it outright in response to Jeremiah’s repeated question, well, Bruce was allowed to have a few secrets of his own.

He just wishes he knew what it all meant.

Bruce stands at the drafting table, his back to the couple, looking down at familiar blueprints as he waits for their habitual kisses of greeting to peter out. He hears a giggle, and he tries very hard to ignore the desire to subtly turn his head, just to catch a glimpse of what they might be doing. The desire to look remains, but his self-control is thankfully strong enough to overcome it. It is becoming more and more difficult, though, to keep himself from peeking at them, as if he’s turning into some sort of voyeur. 

The sound of kissing stops, but he decides to wait another few moments before he turns around, because he’s learned from experience that just because they’re not kissing doesn’t mean that they’re not all over each other. And even if they’re not all over each other that doesn’t mean that they’re not looking at each other with a tenderness that stirs at something weak and wanting in Bruce’s chest.

He stands still, content to stare at linework that he’s memorized to the point that he’s almost certain he’s seen it in his dreams. He hears someone approach—Ecco, whose footsteps were much softer than Jeremiah’s. She’d snuck up on Bruce a few times, when they were just starting to get to know each other. She’d always smiled pleasantly in response to whatever muted display of surprise managed to filter over his features—and he turns, and there she is, standing behind him and beaming at him as if she is just as glad to see him as she is to see Jeremiah.

Bruce melts, just a little. Maybe he sometimes felt like a third wheel, but at all other times there was something about the way they looked at him, the way they smiled at him, the way they spoke to him, which made him feel as if he belonged. Or at least, as if they felt like he belonged, which was all that really mattered. 

He smiles back at her, and without warning she takes hold of both of his hands and tugs.

His look towards Jeremiah is instinctive—they are very physical people, he’s found, and whenever one of them touches him he tends to look towards the other to make sure that it’s okay, that he’s not making anyone angry or hurting anyone’s feelings—but, as per usual, there is nothing but a fond smile as Ecco leads Bruce toward the other side of the room, where they had been.

They make him feel as if he belongs, and sometimes…

Sometimes…

When he is alone and half-asleep and can’t control the path that his thoughts tumble down, he thinks of what it would be like if someone loved him in the same way that they love each other. But he can’t seem to picture it. Not for himself. Not unless it’s them, because he knows what their love looks like. Then he feels guilty, because he shouldn’t think about them that way. He shouldn’t think about the way that they gaze at each other and wish that it were him, because he would hate himself for getting between them. He doesn’t even know who he’s supposed to be in those fleeting thoughts; who he is taking the place of, who he wants to look at him with such blatant fondness and love. All he knows is that he shouldn’t be thinking of it at all.

His smile wanes. He feels as if he ought to pull his hands out of Ecco’s grip even if she and Jeremiah are both obviously alright with it.

Then they are on the other side of the room, and Ecco has no reason to hold onto his hands any more. He pulls away, feeling strangely morose when just seconds ago he had felt happy, and Ecco and Jeremiah are perceptive enough that they can tell something is wrong immediately.

Their expressions grow concerned. Ecco’s fingers twitch as if she means to reach out for him again and Jeremiah steps closer, eyes roving intently over Bruce’s face.

“Is something the matter?” Jeremiah asks lowly. “Are you feeling unwell?” He lifts a hand to press the back of it against Bruce’s forehead, and Bruce feels himself flush.

He wants to lean into the touch. In the same way that he wanted to keep holding Ecco’s hands.

Maybe, he thinks vaguely, he didn’t want to take the place of one of them when he thought about being looked at fondly by them. Maybe he wanted to be looked at fondly by them both, like they already did, but not quite. It’s probably just as bad to want to intrude upon an established relationship as it is to want to replace one of the pair, though, so the revelation doesn’t exactly make him feel any better.

He can’t say that it’s nothing, because they both know him too well to believe him.

“Just a sudden headache,” he murmurs.

A sudden heartache, more like.

Jeremiah’s brow furrows and Ecco’s lips purse. Jeremiah lifts his other hand, cradling Bruce’s head carefully, and he gently draws his thumbs against Bruce’s temples and across his brow.

“I could dim the lights, if that would help,” Ecco offers, reaching out to pet a hand through Bruce’s hair. It’s not often that they touch him at the same time. He feels a little overwhelmed. A little weak in the knees. A little struck by how much care they are both showing for him. He nods his head, and Ecco briefly retreats to turn off some of the brighter overhead lights. When she returns she wraps an arm around Bruce’s shoulders, tucking him close to her, and she and Jeremiah enfold him and cautiously nudge him towards the chair.

Except instead of guiding him down into it Ecco sits first, and then she pulls Bruce into her lap, arms locking around his midsection and leaning her head forward to rest her cheek against his cheek. Bruce is abruptly glad that he’d agreed to dimming the lights, because maybe this way neither of them will see just how startlingly red in the face he must be getting.

“I don’t like it when you’re hurting.” Ecco holds him a little tighter. “Jeremiah, what have we got in the medicine cabinet?” 

“I’ll be alright, I think I just need a few minutes,” Bruce cuts in quickly. “There’s no need to go through any trouble.”

“It wouldn’t be any trouble at all,” Jeremiah assures him. Bruce can feel Ecco nod in agreement. “We’d love to take care of you, Bruce.”

Bruce casts his gaze down and folds his hands in his lap, unsure what else he should do with them, because if he’s not holding onto something then he might try to hold onto one of or both of them.

“I’ll be alright,” he says again. “But thank you.”

Ecco murmurs something under her breath, tone seemingly distraught, and then—

Jeremiah leans down to kiss her. While Bruce is still in her lap.

Bruce goes tense immediately, keeping his eyes glued forward and focussed beyond Jeremiah’s shoulder. They’re kissing. They’re kissing right beside him. They’re kissing and Ecco’s arms are still around him. They’re kissing and Jeremiah’s hand is slipping around Bruce in order to settle on Ecco’s back. They’re kissing and Bruce feels fluttery and hot, hardly able to keep himself from squirming, because he very much feels as though he is a part of this even though technically speaking he isn’t. He just happens to be in the way. 

The kiss breaks, Jeremiah draws back slightly. He and Ecco share a quiet, intense look.

“If medicine won’t help,” Ecco starts softly, whispering against his neck in a way that makes Bruce fight back a shiver. “Maybe we could kiss it better?”

His brain stalls. His heart skips. His mouth opens, but he can’t quite seem to find any words, so it snaps back shut again.

“Would you like us to kiss it better, Bruce?” Jeremiah is looking him directly in the eye, expression earnest, and Bruce is trying very hard not to look like a mess even though he’s fairly certain he already does; flustered and hot and clenching his hands together and trying to sit still. 

“You don’t have to,” he finally manages. “I wouldn’t, uh—” Ecco’s hands are petting against his chest. Jeremiah’s hand is drifting away from Ecco’s back to settle on Bruce’s shoulder. “Wouldn’t want you to go out of your way on my account,” he finishes, voice reedy and weak.

“Nonsense, it’s no trouble.” Jeremiah moves, no longer crouching down but instead knelt in front of Bruce and Ecco both. His eyes are very soft, affectionate; tender in the way his gaze usually is when he looks at Ecco.

Except he’s not looking at Ecco, he’s looking at Bruce.

“Would you like one of us to kiss it better? Or maybe…” His eyes briefly drift away to Ecco, and he smiles, and then his warm gaze settles on Bruce again. “You’d like both?”

“Both,” trips out of Bruce’s mouth before he can think better of it. His hands twist together nervously, a flutter of what must surely be hundreds of butterflies in his stomach. He’s already said it. He can’t take it back. “If—if it’s not any trouble.”

“Not at all,” Jeremiah assures him, and he shifts Bruce’s hair away from his face as he leans in, gently pressing his lips against Bruce’s forehead for a second before drawing back.

Bruce stares at him, heart thrumming behind his ribs as if he’s running for his life, and he feels Ecco’s slender fingers guide his chin so that she can press a soft kiss to his temple.

“Any better?” Ecco asks, her breath brushing over Bruce’s hot face.

“I—” He feels bewildered and lost. Reeling from such open displays of affection being directed towards him no matter how chaste they might have been. “I don’t know? I don’t know what’s happening, I mean. You—you both.” He stops, takes a deep breath, tries to calm down. He doesn’t like when he has no clue about what’s going on. “You’re both being very… Nice.” That’s not the right word. “Friendly.” That’s not right, either. “You always are.” His voice starts to tremble ever so slightly. “But this is a little much, don’t you think?”

“Is it?” Jeremiah asks, running his hand through Bruce’s hair as if it’s something that he’s been wanting to do for a while.

“You’re my friends, and you have each other. You love each other.” There’s no way that they don’t. Had they begun to realize just how difficult it was for Bruce to keep his eyes off of them when they were together? Had they seen the covert glances he sometimes sent them when he thought their backs were turned?

He’s not sure what else to say.

They are his friends. They love each other. Even if they noticed that he might occasionally look at them with something like longing, neither of them would be cruel enough to make fun of him for it.

“We do love each other,” Ecco starts. She nuzzles her face into his neck. Jeremiah’s hand cards through his hair one final time and begins to drift down, cupping the side of his face. A few links start clicking into place inside of Bruce’s head. They were always affectionate towards him, but they were very affectionate _in front of him._ To the point where, at times, it very much seemed to be on purpose. As if they were showing off to him. 

“But we also like you very, very much,” Jeremiah finishes. 

“Oh,” he says, practically rendered speechless.

Oh. _Oh._

“Really?” he can’t help but ask. Jeremiah rubs a thumb against his cheek and Ecco holds him tighter. 

“Really,” Jeremiah answers. “Do you like us?”

Bruce manages a stilted nod, and Jeremiah’s faint smile widens. Jeremiah leans in closer and Ecco’s hands settle over Bruce’s, soothingly rubbing at his tensely clenched fingers until they begin to loosen.

“Bruce,” Jeremiah utters lowly. “Would you like another kiss from us both?”

“Yes,” Bruce breathes, and he hears a giggle against his neck before Jeremiah closes the gap between them. 

Bruce has seen Jeremiah and Ecco kiss so often that perhaps he should be better prepared for it, but he feels in over his head just from the brush of their mouths together, even before Jeremiah slides his tongue against the seam of his lips and—hotter than ever, unable to keep himself from squirming in Ecco’s lap—Bruce lets his mouth fall open with a soft, needy sound. Jeremiah’s hand drifts into Bruce’s hair as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss, and Bruce desperately grips onto one of Ecco’s hands as he presses against Jeremiah and shivers at the tongue gliding across his lower lip before shallowly flicking inside. His other hand raises to settle on the back of Jeremiah’s neck.

“Look at you two, you’re so sweet together,” Ecco says as Jeremiah pulls away. She lifts a hand to cradle Bruce’s jaw again and guides him to look at her. He shifts in her lap to be able to face her better, and she smiles brightly at him. “We can be sweet together, too.”

She kisses him, her hand cupping his face, Jeremiah’s hand petting his hair, her tongue delving deeply inside of his mouth in a way that makes him squeak. She makes a muffled noise, adoring, in a way, as if she can’t get enough of him. When she pulls back she presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, to his cheek, to his forehead.

Bruce, excited and somewhat breathless, stares at them both.

He wants to kiss them again. He wants to watch them kiss each other without feeling like he’s intruding. He wants to be held and looked at tenderly. He wants so much so suddenly that his heart is aching all over again. 

“Oh, Bruce.” Jeremiah drifts towards them both. They’re all so close together. Bruce feels a winding anticipation growing under his skin. “We’d take such good care of you, if you let us.”

“Will you please let us?”

Bruce feels warm and adored and like he belongs.

How could he possibly say no?

“Okay,” he says, still flushing and red. He darts in to press a kiss to Ecco’s cheek, and then to the corner of Jeremiah’s mouth. “I’d like that. To be with you both.”

They smile at him, wide and excited and so, so happy.

Bruce is happy, too.


End file.
